


Wake Up

by mysticalmichael



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Death, Drabble, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmichael/pseuds/mysticalmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhh... sorry? I've wanted to write for FAHC for a while, and I finally did. And it's depressing. Yay I guess.<br/>Sorry for killing your fave ;-;</p></blockquote>





	Wake Up

He should have seen this coming. He didn’t have fucking psychic powers that could tell him what events were about to unfold in this mundane bank robbery. Ray is behind him on his phone, shouting at Caleb and Geoff about the emergency.

Michael is in shock for a few minutes, until he spies one of the men getting up, whom he thought ended up completely unconscious after such a brutal fight. He plunges towards them with his knife in hand, stabbing the officer to pieces. Gavin is weakly shouting at him to stop, and he does, dropping the knife to run by Gavin’s side and comfort him in any way he can.

Ray informs them both that Caleb won’t arrive for another 15 minutes, cursing at the fact at how fucking huge this city was, never even realizing how far away they were from the rest of the group. Gavin lies back down on the pavement, trying to ignore the pain shooting up his leg and into his chest. He felt useless as he watched Michael and Ray finish off the rest of the cops, mowing them down and tying the ones left alive to a light pole to prevent them from escaping. Maybe leave them for Ryan to take care of later.

Michael sat back down beside Gavin and placed his hands firmly where the blood is pouring out of his leg, applying as much pressure as he can to keep Gavin conscious. The Brit’s breathing is ragged and heavy, like someone is trying to drown him. He stays awake with the help of the flashing red and blue lights from the police cars.

The redhead tears off his sleeve from his shirt and furiously starts wrapping it around the wound, pulling Gavin up into a sitting position to let the air circulate into his lungs.

Ray thanked his lucky stars as the SUV with Caleb and Geoff inside pulled up, the bright headlights drawing both Gavin and Michael’s attention. When both of them men are finally on the scene, Gavin is gone.

And Michael is roaring at him to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh... sorry? I've wanted to write for FAHC for a while, and I finally did. And it's depressing. Yay I guess.  
> Sorry for killing your fave ;-;


End file.
